User blog:Matt Hadick/Mod Month - Week 2
Civ: BE Mod Portal • Civ: BE Mod Forums • Steam Workshop • Week 1 This week we'll be focusing on Centurai Factions by Lilgamefreek, a mod that allows you to play as one of seven of Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri factions. Many have observed that Civilization: Beyond Earth seems like the spiritual successor to Sid Meier's original space-colonizing 4X, but there are few explicit nods to AC in BE, due mostly to legal reasons. This mod allows you change that and comes complete with classic art, perks, and dialogue. The Spartan Federation Play as Colonel Corazón Santaigo, leader of the Spartan Federation, from Alpha Centauri. Traits: ' *+10 city defense. +20XP for units. Receive a free prototype upon researching a unit. *-5% production when producing units. Else -15%. ''Subscribe to The Spartan Federation on The Steam Workshop! Gaias Stepdaughters Play as Lady Deirdre Skye, leader of Gaia's Stepdaughters, from Alpha Centauri. Traits: *Cities generate +1 health, +1 food, +1 science, and +1 culture for each adjacent Miasma tile. Units defend 20% better in Miasma. Units suffer -25% strength when attacking. *The Faction focuses on promoting the native ecosystem and defending it, but it has trouble applying offensive force. '' Subscribe to Gaias Stepdaughters on The Steam Workshop!'' The Lord's Believers Play as Sister Miriam Godwinson, leader of the Lord's Believers, from Alpha Centauri. '''Traits: *For the first 15 turns of the game, the sponsor generates +50% production, +50% food, and -100% science *Starts the game with a free affinity level. Automatically earn 25% progress to affinity levels. -2 science from trade routes. *The Faction focuses strength of infrastructure and belief to compensate for a lagging science ability Subscribe to The Lord's Believers on The Steam Workshop! Morgan Industries Play as CEO Nwabudike Morgan, leader of Morgan Industries, from Alpha Centauri. Traits: *Purchase stimulus packages in your cities for bonus yields. *Must research Fabrication before cities grow past 6 population. *Double unit maintenance. *Morgan's shrewd business sense allows him to use his faction's economy in ways not possible for other factions, but the higher standards of living and military privatization makes for difficult living accommodations and higher soldier wages. Subscribe to Morgan Industries on The Steam Workshop! The Human Hive Play as Chairman Sheng-Ji Yang, leader of The Human Hive, from Alpha Centauri. Traits: ' *33% unhealthiness from cities and populations. *Overall empire health caps at 5. -15% culture generated in cities. *The Human Hive suppresses individualism for the greater good, meaning better support for large, denser populations and wide-spread empires. A lack of exceptionalism means the faction does not receive bonuses for prosperous or utopian empires and develops culture at a slower rate. ''Subscribe to The Human Hive on The Steam Workshop! The Peacekeeping Forces Play as Comissioner Pravin Lal, leader of The Peacekeeping Forces, from Alpha Centauri. '''Traits: *Specialists Yield +1 of their respective yields *Cooperation Agreements and Alliances earn all parties +5% food and culture (bonus stacks for the peacekeepers) *Denouncements against the Peacekeeprs from healthier empires cause -5% production (this also stacks). *The Peacekeepers seek to protect fundamental rights of all humans and to enforce peace on the new planet. This gives individuals room to excel at their craft and encorouges prosperity from international cooperation. Denouncements from more prosperous nations will cause dissent however, making citizens doubt the effectiveness of their current government, causing it to lose support. Subscribe to The Peacekeeping Forces on The Steam Workshop! The University of Planet Play as Academician Prokhor Zakharov, leader of The University of Planet, from Alpha Centauri Traits: *Cities generate +20% research. *Starts with a free tech. *Enemy spies espionage rate +50% in your cities. *The Faction focuses on an intense devotion to scientific advancement, at a cost to information security. Subscribe to The University of Planet on The Steam Workshop! ---- Poll Which Alpha Centauri faction do you want to play as most? The Spartan Federation Gaias Stepdaughters The Lord's Believers Morgan Industries The Human Hive The Peacekeeping Forces The University of Planet Stay tuned for more on the wonderful world of Civilization: Beyond Earth Mods! Have a recommendation for mod of the week? Drop me a line on my talk page! Category:Blog posts